


I'm just being friendly

by HarryThePrincess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harry is a model, M/M, Smut, So..., but there's a plot, i just wanted to write about jury louis, i'm shitty at this, just mention, like it's almost plot what plot, louis is jury at txf, zayn and niall are not even there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryThePrincess/pseuds/HarryThePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is jury at The X-Factor, candidates flirt with him and his boyfriend isn't happy with it. He'll show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm just being friendly

**Author's Note:**

> Okay people, this is shit. I just wanted to write something about jury Louis because hey! Why the hell not ?

Louis Tomlinson, like everyone else, was a teenager with big dreams. Unlike everyone else, he went through with them. The year he turned 18, he passed the auditions of The X-Factor, scared and heart clenched. He didn't win, far from it, he didn't even made it to the semi-final. But yet his nerve, his angelic voice and charm took him to stardom anyway. Spotted by a (then) small record company, he released an album, did a few concerts, filmed one or two small budget music video. That could have stopped there for the high pitched singer, yet not. The public adored him. Fans loved his humor, his spirit, his authenticity. So he continued his career, released more songs, another album, filled larger concert hall.  
  
No wonder that seven years later, here he is where it all started, but this time he is not on stage, no. He is part of the jury.

"Unfortunately for me, it will be a no" said Cheryl, desolate smile.  
  
"You know Jack, I was in your position a few years, so I know just how you feel. You lack clearly of technique, but I believe in you, so I'll say yes." the youngest juror announced, Jack jumped of joy on the stage, the audience cheered behind them. The boy gave him a thank you nod.  
  
This is also why Louis had accepted his place in the jury, to encourage young talent. The other jurors are good but sometimes they can be very negative and can destroy dreams, I didn't want to be a sassy juror, I just want to be fair.  
  
The only problem when you're young, famous and attractive and the only other man in the jury next to Simon Cowell (very attractive man, I don't deny it) is that we tend to be constantly hitted on. And the attention of all these people isn't what I call disturbing, not at all, it's good to know that I'm well integrated into the program. But if people could avoid to flirt **during** the show , when the cameras are rolling and so I must react elegantly or answer to their flirting in front of thousands of viewers. And flirting back isn't what bothers me the most, or how my fellow jurors keep teasing me about these situations and make them even worse fifty per cent of the time. No, what bothers me the most is knowing that some people will see this.

Harry Styles, young supermodel for Ermenegildo Zegna, he's expected a great future in the world of fashion, very active on social networks, including Instagram, he is the darling of the ladies. Unfortunately for them, Harry is very very gay and very very in love with Louis Tomlinson.  
  
Having accepted a video interview for the Vanity Fair website, the model spoke passionately about his job. But soon, fashion no longer interested and the subject came upon something that makes much more chatting. That is his relationship. That didn't bother Harry, much more happy to talk about his beautiful boyfriend than to talk about fashion and fashion show.  
  
"Harry, you're in a relationship with Louis Tomlinson, right?" asked the young blonde woman with a flirting smile, she's talking to me about my boyfriend but she still continued to hint on me. "Yes, has been for 2 years now." I said proudly.  
  
"We all know your relationship, thanks to all the pictures you regularly post on Instagram, but in reality we don't know much, you are very secretive." I smiled a little to her description of our relationship, because in reality, Lou and I absolutely don't pay attention to what we do. We let ourselves get lost in the presence of the other, I don't pay attention to anything but him when we are together. So we are neither private nor secretive, we're just lucky enough to not get caught. "Can you tell us how you came to be together?"  
  
I remembered this day as if it was yesterday, and I don't care how sappy this sound. It was a day like any other, another show, other beautiful clothes, other hot men, and another rich and snobbish audience. But that day, when I walked the podium, I noticed immediately the young man with caramel hair, after all, how could I miss it?  
  
I love fashion, I love my job, but I would never get used to how all this can be sad sometimes. So when I saw him for the first time, it was like a ray of sunshine. And while the rules are telling me to keep my head up and not to look anyone in the eye, this time I disobeyed to the rule and turned my head when I passed him. I think I photographed his head mentally for life, when our eyes met. But of course, I wouldn't say it that way, Louis already treats me all the time of a cheesy fuck, I won't show that part of me to everyone.  
  
"Well, he came to one of my shows. He came to see me at the end and we hit it off. We went out for date several times, one thing leading to another, we became more than friends." It was a very brief explanation, given that I had to wait for 3 whole months and a dozen of dates before he kissed me. But it was worth it. "Everyone suspected of a possible romance between the two of you, we recall all the many speculations on Twitter, but we waited all the great revelation. You had, at least, a fairly original idea to announce your relationship. Will you explain ths idea to us Harry?"  
  
"There was this song, Louis wanted to make a video for it. And he always told me that when he sang that song, he thought of me." The reporter could not refrain out a long "aw". "And so we thought it would be a nice way to share the news with everyone." Once again, I didn't say everything, like how much I cried on this song, it's so beautiful, so romantic. In the video, we went on something simple. Louis singing on an empty stage, just him and a microphone. He put all his guts in the interpretation of the song even though in reality it was only play-back because he wanted people to understand, at the end when they saw me sat on a stool right in front of him, that he was  serenading me. This is one of hismost seen videos so far.  
  
"What is it like to know that Louis is sworn in the show that opened him the door to fame?" I didn't really like the way she formulated it, it looks like without that, Louis would never have made it, let me tell you, he would have succeeded, he has too much talent to stay in the shadows. "I am very proud. He keeps telling me he's so honored to do that."  
  
"And you have no problem with all these candidates who are flirting with him during the show?" How do journalists always find the sensitive spot to press? Despite this, I kept low profile, keeping my smile up front and answering her questions calmly when in reality, I wanted to spit my venom. "Oh you know, it's not the first time that my jealousy is tested so no, I have no problems. And when I feel it strays a bit too far, I don't hesitate to remind him who he belongs to. "All this was said with a charming smile that nobody can doubt so they don't understant that it is the pure truth.

Happier than ever, I watched the first auditions for the new season of X-Factor, not because I particularly like this show but because Louis is in it, and I couldn't be more proud of him. The first few minutes I saw him sat there in the middle of Simon Cowell and Mel B, I couldn't stop smiling, heart ready to explode. The smile that graced his face, aggravate my situation. I know he loves to do all this, he is constantly talking about it but here, seeing him doing it, see how it fills him with joy, burns my heart.  
  
But quickly, I realized that some of the candidates, in addition to sing, loved to tease Louis. It doesn't really posed me problems... at first. No, I know he gets picked up all day long. I came to attend several of his concerts and if I had a penny for every displaced posters, I would be richer today. I understand that people are trying to court him, try to see if they can melt the heart of the great Louis Tomlinson. And honestly, I can control myself, jealousy is there, but I know he loves me and none of those people intereste him.  
Except that, in general, he doesn't return the flirt. And I'm not crazy, I'm not just saying this because I am consumed with jealousy, if you ask anyone, they will tell you that they also noticed that he some of his charms. And that, I don't like it. I'm the only one that has the right to make him blush, I'm the only one who has the right to flirt with him. Not just any stranger who wants to be famous. So yes, I'm slightly annoyed.  
  
The worst part is that I cannot even point this out to Louis since the boy isn't here. No mister went to the studio with Niall, claiming that writing songs was far more important than watching his first time on TV with his boyfriend. I watched the end of the show with a bit of resentment. Once the program ends, anger was not passed and Louis was still not home.  
But as I had resigned myself to not being able to take my revenge, an idea came to mind. I took my phone, dialed a number I knew by heart and waited for the sound of his soft voice. "Hey babe, is there a problem?" his voice sounded so sweet that for a moment I almost gave up on revenge but the memories of his charming smiles to people other than me pushed me to continue. "No, I was wondering when you'll be home ?" I heard him talking in the background, probably with Niall. "Uh... in another hour or so, two hours at the most. Why?"  
  
Then I was putting myself in seduction mode and with my most seductive voice mode, I said. "It's just that X-Factor has just finished and seeing you all serious and authoritative like that, turned me on a bit and I would like that if you were here with me." I heard nothing after this for long seconds, but I knew he was still there because I could hear him breathing. "I'll be there in half an hour." And he hung up without even saying goodbye. I hung up with a satisfied smile on my face, he's so predictable.  
  
With thirty minutes in hand, I had time to prepare everything. I went to our room and took out two long white scarves, don't get me wrong, that never were in my hair. No these two, are... only for our games. I already wrapped them on the headboard, earning a short time, making solid knots. Then I got out the bottle of lube, undress myself completely and gently and carefully prepare myself for the arrival of Louis. Putting three fingers in but avoiding as much as possible my prostate, wanting to prolong the pleasure.  
  
Finally, Louis was there after twenty minutes. He rushed into the room, looking at me with lust when he saw me completely naked. He threw himself on the bed, pinning me to the mattress and kissed me forcefully. "You're so sexy." he said, licking my neck. He got on his knees and removed his shirt before kissing me again. But this time I didn't let him do, I turned us around to be on top of him and fussing me immediately to remove his pants. Once done, I went with my most charming smile and sit on him and kissed him tenderly while quietly I brought the scarves toward us. Louis, from the corner of his eyes, must have seen me do so and therefore stopped the kiss to look at what I was doing.  
  
"Do you want to play baby?" he asked, gently caressing my ribcage. I nodded my head innocently biting my lip. Voluntarily, the brunette raised his arms to the headboard and let me tie him tightly. Once done, I kissed him a little more, just to be soft before I started. Then I came back the bottle of lube, applied some in the palm of my hand and applied it carefully on the boy's cock. He hissed a soft moan as I slowly sat on his cock. I went down without stopping until my arse is found on the top of his thighs. Then I started to make the muscles in my legs work while I was going up and down on him, still at a monstrously slow space.  
  
"Oh my God Lou... you were so sexy tonight." I said on a groan. The boy in question looked at me with black eyes, hips betraying him and trying to pound in me but I didn't let him do, tonight it was me who decided. I felt that soon he could not help but budge uncontrollably under me so I leaned on his thighs so that he could no longer move and moved my hips even more slowly. "Baby, come on. Go faster." Usually, I would do exactly what he asked me because I like to do what he asks me, I like to be obedient to him. But today, it's not sex, it's a punishment.  
  
"You like what I'm doing, love?" I asked him, for one second I accelerated my pace a bit, but soon I was back to a slower pace. Louis growled, obviously frustrated. I smiled innocently, as if I didn't know exactly what I was doing. "And you love me, don't you?" I said, coming to play with one of my nipples, making me moan loudly and exciting  my boyfriend even more. "Yes!" he said, pulling on his bonds, but today after dozens of "games", I have mastered the art of knots.  
  
While I had taken a faster pace, giving us all both a pleasure that almost made me forget that it was a punishment, I stopped altogether. Louis let out a huge cry of despair, he went to ask me what I was doing, but I stopped him before. "Then why are you flirting with the other candidates. You knew I was going to saw it, then why? Worse, you know that everyone will see, our friends, our family, your fans. Everybody will see and what will they think of you? of our relationship?" Louis looked at me with wide eyes, shocked and looking not at all prepared for as many questions for one fuck. "Baby, it was it was noth... Oh my..." I started again my slow pace but this time tightening more my walls, providing considerably more pleasant friction for my boyfriend. "It was nothing Harry, it was only for TV." This time, I was going faster, moving up and down with more force, smacking my ass against his thighs. "You're lying, I think it made you happy to have you hitted on by all these people, right babe?" Louis frantically shook his head while I was slowly bringing him to release.  
  
"After that, I'll maybe do the same." Automatically, blue eyes snapped open and the boy stared at me, with a satisfied smile, I answered. "There's this model, Zayn Malik, he keeps hitting on me for weeks now, I might finally flirting in return." I let out a excessively loud moan while I was doing everything so that his dick go deeper in me. tryng to brush my prostate. "Don't even try." Louis's voice came to me hard and menacing, and his face was contorted. I love it when he's jealous, but I can't help but tease him more. "Sorry, I can't hear you when I imagine his muscular and tanned torso, I bet that he has a big..." I didn't finish my sentence, preferring to simply go faster than ever on my boyfriend's cock. Mouth open, forehead sweating, I felt that I was approaching orgasm quickly. "Wait you're not seriously getting off this guy while you have my dick in you?"  
  
I laughed softly, but soon stopped when I was screaming with pleasure. "Don't get mad baby, after all, it's nothing." I said, repeating his words. He began to yell at me but I didn't let him speak when I started to bounce on him, bringing us more pleasure than ever. He let his head fall back while a dull moan came from his throat. And I wasn't to be outdone, I repeated his name repeatedly, taken by pleasure. Yet another minute of this rhythm and Louis came deep inside of me with a throaty groan. With my hand on my own cock and his, still hard inside me, I didn't take lot of time to come too.  
  
After a few minutes to catch my breath, I detach myself from Louis and went to get a towel to clean us up. Then I let the boy free of his bond and kissed each of his delicately wrists. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't want to hurt you." I looked at him tenderly, leaning on him to leave a chaste kiss on his lips. "It's nothing, I forgive you. But don't do it again, you know how jealous I am." I said with an accusing look, he nodded with an amused smile and I went to bed, exhausted.  
  
The boy comes up behind me, putting his arm around my waist and his head in the crook of my neck. "I won't do it again, I promise. Speaking of jealousy... Zayn Malik?" 

"You're back on Radio 1 with Louis Tomlinson!" the presenter with joy too pronounced announced into his microphone. "Tell us Louis, what is it like to be a judge on X-Factor after finding fame on the show?"  
  
"Well, it's a huge pride and a great honor, I couldn't have asked for a better life." For some time to come, we talked about my colleagues and the tray and technicians, then came the moment we speak of the candidates. "Louis, we all saw on the show how close you are to some candidates and the question that well have is: will you go with one of them at the end of the season?"  
  
I let out a laugh just a tad forced to face their stupidity. I thought Harry, at the time, had to be listening to the radio and I could almost imagine the head he must be doing. How can people think for a moment that I would leave Harry, who is kind, intelligent, caring and super sexy for someone else. "No, no, no. I would never do that, I say it and I say it again..." I said specifically for my boyfriend. "... It is only for TV, I don't intend to leave with a candidate. Moreover, I have a boyfriend and he's so good for me. I'm really happy with him"  
  
As if he could read minds, the host, with a smirk asked: "Could it be that the boyfriend show off some jealousy?" I then thought back to the night when Harry "punished me" with a smirk and images of the night through my mind. "In some way."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kylieJohnson44)


End file.
